


Verity's One of Us

by Hisstah



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I made for the Pros Big Bang story written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind/">Dawnwind</a>. Her story is called  <i><b>"Verity's One of Us"</b></i> and it can be found at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2387135"> here</a></p><p>The Master Post of the story is posted also <a href="http://ci5-boxoftricks.livejournal.com/107207.html"> here</a> at Live Journal CI5 Box of Tricks.</p><p>Verity's One of Us<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>9"-h x12"-w<br/>Please enjoy the story and let her know how much you liked it! Thanks for looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verity's One of Us

  



End file.
